Fingertips (JinHoon Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Jinyoung itu pendiam, menyebalkan, dan tidak romantis. Tapi Jinyoung selalu membuat Jihoon mempunyai alasan untuk tetap berada di sampingnya. / Produce 101 / P101 Fanfiction with Im Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon as pairing a.k.a Winkdeep Couple. / [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :)/


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

" **Fingertips."**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. AU! Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

"Jinyoung, aku ada rapat OSIS lagi. Aku rasa, aku akan pulang terlambat. Mungkin… Kita tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini." Jinyoung memandang Jihoon yang memasang raut bersalah dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Jinyoung tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau marah?" Dan lagi, hanya sebuah gelengan yang menjadi jawaban atas ucapan Jihoon. Pemuda Park itu merengut.

"Bae Jinyoung, bisakah kau menjawab ucapanku?" Jihoon memandang kesal pada kekasihnya. Bicara dengan Jinyoung terkadang memang membutuhkan kesabaran.

"Apa yang harus ku jawab?" Jihoon mengerling malas.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu? Apa kau marah karena aku sibuk? Apa kau marah karena aku malah lebih menghabiskan banyak waktuku dengan orang lain dibandingkan denganmu?" Park Jihoon dan segala pertanyaan bodohnya. Jinyoung tersenyum samar. Mengapa di dunia ini ada makhluk yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Jihoon fikirnya.

"Tidak." Ingin rasanya Jihoon meninju wajah tampan kekasihnya saat ini juga. Tidak bisakah ia bericara sedikit lebih banyak ketika dengan Jihoon? Huh menyebalkan.

"Kau selalu bersikap seperti ini. Kau tidak pernah protes jika aku tidak disampingmu. Kau tidak pernah terlihat err- cemburu padaku. Apa kau tidak pernah rindu padaku? Kau bahkan tidak mau membeberkan hubungan kita dan tidak pernah berbicara padaku selama berada dikelas. Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?" Jihoon menunduk. Matanya mulai terasa berembun. Yap, beginilah Park Jihoon jika sudah di depan Bae Jinyoung, semua sifat keras kepala dan tangguhnya akan berganti menjadi sifat cengeng dan manja.

"Jihoon.." Jinyoung meraih dagu yang lebih tua, membuatnya mendongak menatap manik miliknya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jihoon yang mulai memerah dan siap menangis. Manis. Mungkin jika mereka bukan sedang berada di sekolah, Jinyoung sudah pasti akan melakukan 'hal lebih' pada Jihoon sekarang juga.

"Jika aku tidak pernah protes, bukan berarti aku tidak peduli padamu. Jika aku tidak pernah terlihat cemburu, bukan berarti aku tidak cemburu. Jika aku tidak mau membeberkan hubungan kita, bukan berarti aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku. Aku hanya mencoba mengerti dan tidak ingin membebanimu dengan semua egoku. Aku bahkan harus menahan rindu karena kita hanya bisa saling bertatap selama dikelas tanpa saling bertegur sapa, aku hanya tidak mau kau di jauhi atau di ganggu karena ketahuan menjadi kekasihku. Aku selalu merindukanmu bahkan jika kita tidak bertemu barang semenit. Dan yang harus kau tau, aku menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau tau." Jihoon mengerjap lucu mendengar jawaban Jinyoung. Sungguh, Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung berbicara begitu panjang. Dan belum sempat jantungnya berdegup normal karena respon Jinyoung, jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat karena kecupan singkat pada bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat memang, tapi sialnya sanggup membuat Jihoon memerah padam.

"Sudah mengerti? Nah, sampai bertemu lagi setelah rapat." Jinyoung tersenyum simpul sebelum melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terpaku dan mencoba memproses kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung dan Jihoon adalah dua pribadi yang begitu bertolak belakang. Jihoon itu seorang _Ekstrovert_ , sedangkan Jinyoung _Introvert_. Jihoon itu selalu duduk di baris depan kelas dan mendapat banyak perhatian, sedangkan Jinyoung selalu duduk di belakang dan sibuk dengan kesendirian. Jihoon itu siswa populer, sedangkan Jinyoung hanyalah siswa biasa yang bahkan mungkin tidak dikenal orang selain teman sekelasnya. Jihoon itu manis dan cerewet, sedangkan Jinyoung tipe yang tidak banyak bicara. Jika di sandingkan, keduanya memanglah begitu bertolak belakang. Tapi siapa yang sangka? Perbedaan keduanya lah yang membuat dua anak adam tersebut terikat dalam suatu hubungan manis berlandas rasa cinta.

Masih teringat jelas dalam fikiran Jihoon ketika bagaimanan teman sekelasnya yang lebih muda tersebut –Jinyoung itu ikut akselerasi, fyi- menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada coklat, tidak ada boneka, atau hal romantis lain yang di bawa Jinyoung. Ia hanya mencegat Jihoon sepulang sekolah, dan berkata "Jihoon-ah, mau menjadi pacarku?" yang tanpa fikir panjang Jihoon jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa motivasinya menerima Jinyoung saat itu. Jinyoung itu pendiam, sehingga mereka sangat jarang berbicara bahkan jika sedang bersama. Jinyoung itu menyebalkan, sehingga sering kali membuatnya kesal. Jinyoung itu tidak romantis, sehingga kadang membuat Jihoon iri pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi, Jinyoung itu tampan, dan bisa membuat Jihoon merasakan banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Dan lagi, karena Jinyoung tidak sering tersenyum, Jihoon merasa beruntung hanya ia seorang yang bisa sering-sering melihat senyuman seorang Bae Jinyoung. Jinyoung juga tidak sering marah, tidak suka mengekangnya, dan penyabar. Bahkan Jinyoung selalu rela menunggunya selesai rapat OSIS walau itu tidak sebentar hanya demi mengantar Jihoon pulang dan memastikannya sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dan mungkin karena itulah, Jihoon jatuh cinta pada sosok Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon baru saja mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tugas dari Kim saem benar-benar membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Jam menunjukan pukul 22.47 waktu setempat. Baru saja Jihoon hendak memejamkan mata, ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama 'Jinyoungie' di layar ponsel pintar tersebut. Ada apa Jinyoung menelponnya malam-malam?

"Jihoon hyung.. Kau ada waktu?" Indra pendengarannya langsung disambut panggilan Jinyoung dari _line_ seberang. Wait, Jinyoung memanggilnya hyung? Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jinyoungie? Ada apa?" Jihoon mendadak berdebar. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jinyoung di _line_ seberang, tapi ia bisa mendengar nada tak nyaman ketika Jinyoung memanggil namanya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kita harus bertemu." Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

"APA?!" Jihoon tidak bisa tidak kaget ketika kekasih datarnya meminta bertemu dengannya sekarang juga. Apa Jinyoung gila? Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam.

"Jinyoung-ah, aku-"

"Aku ada di depan gerbang rumahmu." Oh apalagi ini? Jihoon dengan cepat berlari ke arah jendela kamarnya, menyingkap gorden dan mendapati sosok Jinyoung yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jihoon memutus sambungan sepihak, lalu berlari keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti dirinya. Raut serius Jinyoung membuat jantungnya berdentam hebat. Jinyoung tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan… Jinyoung ingin mereka mengakhiri hubungan keduanya tiba-tiba? Oh tidak, Jihoon tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Jin-"

GREP.

Dan belum sampai Jihoon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jinyoung dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Jihoon kedalam dekapannya. _OH-MY-GOD._

"Aku merindukanmu." Jihoon yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jihoon juga yakin bahwa ia masih terjaga penuh dan ini bukanlah mimpi. Jadi, barusan Jihoon memang benar-benar mendengar bahwa Jinyoung mengatakan rindu padanya.

"J-Jinyoung.." Jihoon membalas pelukan tersebut dengan gugup. Ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah padam sekarang.

"Maaf karena aku mengatakannya malam-malam begini, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu." Jihoon _speechless_. Apakah ini benar-benar Jinyoungnya? Sejak kapan Jinyoungnya jadi semanis ini?

"Aku sudah berusaha tidur, dan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa kita akan bertemu besok. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Mataku enggan terpejam. Rasa rindu ini menyiksaku. Jadi, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja." Jihoon tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bisa mendengar degupan jantung Jinyoung yang berdentam dengan keras sama seperti miliknya.

Hening menyelimuti sesaat. Jihoon menghentikan elusan tangannya pada punggung Jinyoung ketika pemuda melepas pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Jihoon sedikit menghela nafas kecewa.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi karena sudah menggangumu malam begini. Apa kau kedinginan?" Jinyoung menangkup kedua pipi tembam Jihoon, mengusapnya perlahan, membuat sebuah rona samar muncul setelahnya. Manis. Jihoon memanglah paling manis mengalahkan apapun di mata Jinyoung. Terlebih dengan piyama pororo-nya sekarang, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah, membuat pemuda Bae itu berfikir untuk menculik Jihoon kapan-kapan.

Jihoon tercekat ketika tiba-tiba bibir Jinyoung mendarat pada bibirnya. Jinyoung menciumnya lagi hari ini. Ingat, menciumnya 'lagi'. Membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Jinyoung menarik wajahnya, setelah memberi kecupan kedua di akhir ciuman singkat keduanya. Ciuman singkat yang setidaknya cukup untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sedari tadi mengganggu hatinya. Jihoon mengerjap imut dengan ekspresi _blank_ , membuat Jinyoung mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Kau ini selalu berekspresi lucu ya kalau ku cium? Apa aku harus sering-sering menciummu?" Jinyoung terkekeh kecil. Yang kemudian di balas oleh sebuah tinju pelan dari Jihoon pada lengannya.

"Yak! Jangan menciumku di depan umum!" Jihoon menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa-apaan Jinyoung barusan? Menciumnya tiba-tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya? Ayolah, meskipun sudah malam, mereka kan tetap berada di tempat umum. Bagaimana kalau ada orang melihat?

"Jadi? Aku harus menciummu di tempat tertutup seperti di kamarmu, begitu?" Oh, Bae Jinyoung, dari mana kau belajar hal-hal seperti itu? Fikir Jihoon yang merasa pipinya tambah merona karena perkataan kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"B-bukan begitu!" Jinyoung tersenyum miring. Diraihnya kedua lengan Jihoon yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau tidak suka aku menciummu?" Jinyoung menggenggam kedua lengan Jihoon, sembari menatap yang lebih tua dengan senyuman simpul. Jihoon tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuatnya bertambah menggemaskan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka aku menciummu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menciumku?" Dan sekarang Jihoon bertambah yakin, pasti ada seseorang yang sudah meracuni Jinyoungnya di sekolah tadi.

"YAK! BAE JINYOUNG! MATI SAJA!"

Jinyoung itu pendiam. Jinyoung itu menyebalkan. Jinyoung itu tidak romantis. Tapi, Jinyoung itu selalu penuh kejutan. Dan Jinyoung juga selalu bisa membuat Jihoon merasa bahagia dengan hal-hal sederhana yang dilakukannya. Dan Jihoon rasa, itu cukup untuk dijadikan alasannya untuk jatuh cinta dan bertahan bersama seorang Bae Jinyoung.

 **FIN.**

 _ **ANNYEONGHASEWOON!**_

 _ **MICO KAMBEK GENGS /salto.**_

 _ **Oke Mico gatau nulis apaan di atas. Rada gak jelas gitu ya cerita diatas kek yang nulis :'**_

 _ **Jadi, ff ini adalah request dari anaking**_ **beeboopbee** _ **tercinta yang pengen dibikinin fluffnya JinHoon. Terinspirasi ketika lagi rewatch konser tintap terus mereka nyanyi lagu 'Date', jadilah tulisan tidak jelas di atas(?)**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan atau ngerasa kurang anu, soalnya Mico baru pertama nulis JinHoon dan rasanya rada canggung gitu/?**_

 _ **Yaudahlah malah jadi curhat disini. Teruntuk anaking, done ya requestnya/?**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca FF ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya readernim tersayang. Aku tanpa jejakmu bagai butiran rengginang :( /gak.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya! jangan lupa,**_

 _ **Review juseyongggg~**_


End file.
